


the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Freeverse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>funny<br/>how it went from you grounding him<br/>to him dragging you down</p>
            </blockquote>





	the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

**Author's Note:**

> Mehh, not the most fond of this. I'm kind of a one trick pony when it comes to fic, I guess :P Constructive criticism would be really wonderful, so, yeah. Please!
> 
> Title from "The Story of Us" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

"i love you."  
three simple words  
eight letters  
three syllables  
simple.  
then why is it so damn hard to say?  
_maybe because you shouldn't feel the urge to say it_  
especially not to your _very_ heterosexual best friend  
you guess you could act like you mean it platonically  
after all,  
he _is_ your best friend  
you just-  
you hate having to keep it bottled up inside  
after all, he can say it to _katherine_ all he fucking wants  
_she_ can say it  
.  
you're being petty  
and an asshole  
and you know you really need to stop,  
but you're so damn tired of it.  
tired of being happy for your friends  
when you're dying inside  
you're really starting to see why jack wanted away so bad,  
but for a whole different reason.  
it's not these damn streets pulling you down,  
as much as it hurts to admit it,  
it's _him_  
.  
funny  
how it went from you grounding him  
to him dragging you down


End file.
